I meet the hero of time
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: In this story I get sucked int OoT 3D in Kokiri Forest while playing going to The Great Deku Tree and stuff. PLEASE R&R, also I don't own LoZ. Please don't say my story is the worst ever or anything like that. Oh and I am an OC that is mentioned in the characters. this will USUALLY be in my P.O.V but SOMETIMES it will be in someone else's.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Link and Mido(Mydol(

**I meet the hero of time (by getting sucked into the(Ocarina of Time 3D)game**

 **A/N I thought of this when reading a certain fanfic where an OC from our world gets sucked into Twilight princess. This story is basically like that excerpt for the fact that it ocarina of time and I'm going into the game and not an OC. Oh ya and I'm going to be using a nickname, Falco and all of this is from my P.O.V.**

 **disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or any other Zelda game for that matter if I did I WOULD NOT be writing this.**

 **Chapter 1**

Once I, Falco, was playing Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D in Kokiri Forest and going to the Deku Tree as young Link and then Link stopped moving though I was pushing buttons and then...

I was in the game (more specifically the Kokiri Forest in front of Link)?

"Uh who are you?" Link actually spoke he never did that in the games, well except the C-D-I games which don't count.

"Uh," I started to explain every thing from the fact I thought this was a video game to the fact in that video game he Never talked but I like him talking more then not to what a video game was and a T.V. and computer and Nintendo, countries and languages, which took hours.

"So," he started, "to you I was always this imaginary character in a game known as the Legend of Zelda made by a Japanese man?"

"pretty much," I said then I remembered somethings, "and you had a bunch of incarnations who all have the sane name as you, and I talked to you and some others in my head imagining you and your incarnations is so much fun. Now that I've met you I could tell one of my friends at school that I've met you,"

"Okay well I was about to go to the Deku Tree("I know." I said.) "well let's go, maybe you could ask him how you got here."

"Okay," I said, "let's go."

So we went and I saw Mido and thought 'oh no' because i knew what Mido was going to say.

Once we approached him Link said "Oh hi Mido," sounding bored.

"Hey dweeb." well that's new the only names that he called Link in the game were 'Mr. no fairy' and other names that sorta stated that he wasn't a Kokiri

"I've had enough of this calling ma names Mido, now I have to go see th Great Deku Tree," says Link.

"Okay," says the other boy(Mido), "but only if you have a Deku shield and a Kokiri sword, whats THAT a Deku shield and whats THAT a Kokiri sword, GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp, huh?("shut up." Link said fists clenched in anger which was promptly ignored by Mido) I, the great Mido, will never except you as one of us!(yeah I get it, you've said that a million times" Link said but again Mido ignored that.") Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria AND the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" he grumbled. 'mean old Mido' I thought.

We started walking to the Great Deku Tree, but when we where barely in the tunnel Mido said...

"Hey who are you?" obviously talking to me so,

I said...

"My name's Falco, and I'm guessing your 'The great Mido'" I said.

"Well," he hesitated for a moment, "you could just call me Mido if you want."

"Okay I guess," I said then thought of NintendoCapriSun before I asked, " actually could I call you Mydol?"

He thought for a second and then hesitantly said, "O-OK."

"Good," I said, "see ya Midol."

I tried not to laugh when I saw his face, and I think Link was to because he pulled me to the tunnel while Mido said, "see you Dweeb, Falco."

Then both Link and I burst out laughing "D-Did u-u s-see h-his f-face?" Link asked still laughing.

"Y-Yeah," I said still laughing, "i-it w-was s-so f-funny!"

we automatically stopped laughing when we saw some Deku Babas a bit latter in the tunnel Link took out his Kokiri sword and slashed them and I took 1 of the Deku sticks singing "I got a deku stick" in the tune that plays when you(obviously as Link)get an item holding the stick over my head as did Link when he got his.

Then when we got to the Great Deku Tree Navi said "Great Deku Tree...I'm back."

"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... welcome.. abd who might you be?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm Falco, and I''m from another world where this is but a game."

"Okay I'll talk to you later," he cleared his throught, then continued " back to what I was saying Link. Listen carefully to what I. the Deku Tree am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, though hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage.. I have been cursed... I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task(and Link obviously did so he said... "Yes Great Deku Tree I do")then enter brave Link, and though to Navi... Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link... And Link when Navi speaks, just listen to her words of wisdom... And Falco thou hast to stay to talk to me."

"Okay," the three of us said in unison as the other went inside the tree.

"Falco," The Great Deku tree started, "dost thou know what is about to happen?"

"Yes Great Deku Tree." I said

"How much dost thou know?" He asked

"Well," I start explaining everything from now till when the Hero of times adulthood starts.

"Dost thou know anything past that point?"

"No Great Deku Tree," I said bowing my head.

"Child," he said "it's okay, for even I don't know everything that will ever happen."

"Right!" I exclaimed in a medium tone so the Kokiri kids to not hear.

 **End chapter**

 **I know this chapter wasn't very Long but it's the best I could do.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Falco**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside The Great Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Zelda games those are all property of Nintendo!**

 **Chapter 2: Inside The Great Deku Tree**

After talking to The Great Deku Tree for 10 more minutes I went into him, ugh, that sounded way, way, way grouser then it really is.

I saw Link going the later at the beginning.

"Link," I started, "why are you here I thought you would be way at the bottom right now."

"Oh hey, Falco, yeah I thought I would be too but, when I jumped down to the web it didn't work. " He explained.

"Okay," I said confused cause that never happened in the game, or at least to me. "let's go up and jump down again to see if we can do it."

"OK," Link said, "let's go."

so we went he defeated the skulltulas on the web with his fairy slingshot and then I defeated the big one in the spot that we were jumping down, so we jumped down and broke the web together.

"now that we're down here," I started, I know what to do" I said running to the ledge (platform) of the place with the button that activates the torch is. Pushing the button activating the torch getting a deku stick out put it on fire went to the wab concealing the door to the next put said web on fire, after that Link and I went in the door where there was a Deku Scrub Link instinctively took out his shield to reflect the deku nuts. We cornered the 'lil scrub,

and he said...

"Master, Mistress if you spare me I could give you some good advice... I jump off a high cliff you could and not get hurt as much,"

later when we were at Gohmas chamber Link instinctively looked up (which you also do in the game) and right then Gohma came down (as she does in the game) then I said "The Armored Arachnid," which is her title in the game, "Gohma," Link took out his fairy slingshot which he aimed perfectly at Gohma's underbelly which stunned her he then struck her with his sword sixtimes which defeated her. then a heart container and a portal were in the spot which Gohma was about a few seconds ago, Link picked up the heart container and said "I somehow feel stronger now that I've found this heart-shaped container, do you know why?"

"No I don't know why but it doesmake you stronger in the games your strength and how long you can live depends on how many heart containers and healing fairies you have."

"Okay," he said walking over to the blue portal "let's go."

After The Great Deku Tree told him or us the story about the three goddesses of Hyrule Din, Nayru, and Farore after which he died(which he also does in the game) then after we were almost at the exit of that cave-ish thing between Kokiri forest Mido was there and, like he does in the gamme, blamed Link for the Deku Trees death. After that we were off to see off to meet the princess of destiny, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

 **Just so you guys know from now on I am going to do these sialogue things before and after the chapters just so the short chapters seem longer, so yeah, sorry.**

 **Link: So what were we doing in this chapter?**

 **Me: We went to the Great Deku Tree then went into, and through the dungeon inside him, we beat Gohma, then in a paragraph we were told about the Goddesses The Great Deku Tree died(sad face), we got stopped by Mido then we were of to see Zelda.**

 **Link: Okay but in the next chapter are we going to see Saria on the bridge?**

 **Me: yeah.**

 **Link: GREAT!**

 **Me: Okay see ya next chapter.**


End file.
